Drawing Near To Your Heart
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Pepper just broke up with her boyfriend and needs a plus one pronto for her brother's wedding. When she enlists the help of her boss, Tony Stark, will they draw closer together like he wants?
1. Seeing You In a Different Light

**Haha yes I did just post a story earlier but this one is going to be a short multi-chapter one. I hope you like it. :**

**Chapter 1: Seeing You In A New Light**

"No, no, of course I'll be there. Mom, yes I'll have a plus one. Shawn? No, um he uh will be out of the country...on a uh business trip. Yeah business trip, last minute. Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow mom I just have to go do some last minute work things. Yeah, I love you too, tell everyone I said hello. Alright,buh bye. " Pepper took a shaky breath and hung up. As she drove to the mansion her mind reflected on the big fight her and Shawn had had the night before.

_"No I can't do this anymore Ginny. You'll always put him above us." _

_"That's not fair Shawn, he's my boss, the CEO of a huge company-"_

_"Exactly, he's not your life but even after normal work hours are over you still go to him. I've tried to ignore it and justify it but I can't. He is work, not your personal life."_

_"He's my friend too Shawn! I can't just forget about him. He has saved my life and the least I can do is help repair him when he gets hurt. He has no one else. I'm all he has."_

_"And you're all I have but you're so committed to him I always take second place and I'm tired of it. I can't do this. I'm moving out."_

_"Shawn please don't do this." She said on the verge of tears. _

_"I'm sorry Ginny but...this is where we part ways." He said softly walking up to her with his bag in hand. He kissed her cheek and the tears fell. Her back remained turned as he walked out the door and shut it. As the door shut she began to cry and walked in to her room before she fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep until she got a phone call at two in the morning from Tony asking for her help to bandage him from a mission gone wrong. _

_Of course she said yes and quickly cleaned herself up and put on a front for Tony and managed to clean him from all the dried blood and cuts. She was too tired both physically and emotionally and wound up spilling everything to Tony who just held her and apologized. He rubbed her back in circles the same way his mom had once done for him. He felt conflicted as he held Pepper. Part of him was glad that Shawn was out of the picture and he would have another chance but another part of him was upset that he was ruining her chance to have a normal life outside of him. But then he reminded himself that he didn't want her to have anyone but him. He wanted her to like him the same way he liked her. He had tried once with the whole non traditional asking her to be his girlfriend before the press conference months ago but that had fallen through. He really wanted to be the one she always ran to; he wanted to be the center of her universe just like she was his. _

When she arrived at the mansion her little flashback ended and she walked in ready to work hard for a few hours before leaving for Utah. She was going to take a road trip with Shawn but now she wasn't so sure she wanted to go through all that hassle alone. It wouldn't be fun going alone. And then of course she had told her mom she would have a plus one. How could she find a plus one in a matter of hours?

Tony walked in and started complaining about the lack of pop tarts and that's when Pepper got a crazy idea. She could have Tony come as her plus one and he could pretend to be her boyfriend. She would be able to tell everyone that Shawn and her had broken up a while ago but she was too afraid to tell them about Tony. A plan began to form in her head and she completely zoned out Tony as her crazy train left the station.

"Hello Earth to Pepper. Come in! Pepper!"

"Hm?" She asked snapped out of her trance.

"Where were you? You like completely tuned me out." Tony said with a smirk. "That's my job."

Pepper rolled her eyes too busy in thought to retort. "Tony, you remember how you owe me for oh a bunch of things and you said you'd pay me back? Well I'm collecting now. It's insane but I need your help."

"Okay." Tony said suspiciously raising an eye.

"I need you to pose as my boyfriend at my brother's wedding."

"I'm sorry it sounded like you just fake asked me out." Tony said with a laugh.

"Because I did. I don't want to be getting everyone's pity and I don't want to be set up so I need you to pose as my boyfriend. I was going to go with Shawn but uh, well. I still have a plus one and there's no one better I can think of to fake commitment." She said.

Tony thanked God that Pepper had suddenly gone crazy and immediately jumped at the opportunity to make his wish a reality. He could show Pepper how he felt without it being awkward because as his role of 'boyfriend' he was allowed to have displays of affection. He could finally get that kiss, hold her in his arms, tell her she was beautiful, brush her hair behind her ears.

"Ooh, a chance for me to work out my acting skills? Oh yeah, I'm up for the challenge. When do we leave?" He asked excitedly.

"In two hours." She said biting down in her lower lip.

"Wow. You're really pushing that time limit thing. So when's the flight?"

"That's the thing, we're not flying, we're driving." Pepper said biting her lip again.

"Come again?"

"I'm sorry to spring this on you but I had everything packed and set out yesterday morning."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and released a breath. "No no, it'll be fine as long as we take my car and that's my condition."

"Alright. Thank you again Tony, I'm sorry to ask this but I don't have anyone but you."

Tony smiled and replied,"You should probably help me pack. I take forever. Plus, you can tell me all the details and we can create a cover story. "

"Well..." Pepper began,"we'll get there late tonight, early morning and today is what,Monday? Yeah so the wedding is Thursday and we're there till late Friday morning. The rest of the time we'll be with family and unfortunately we have to share a room but it does have a comfortable bed and chair so we can figure something out. Now as for our cover, we've been dating for three months, Shawn and I broke up after a couple weeks, you were there for me and bam, we started dating. I lied because I was afraid of what they would think if they found out."

"That sounds plausible." Tony said as he grabbed some jeans.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at all this last minute story stuff. I've improved since working for you for ten years and having to cover for you when you're...indisposed. "

Tony gave her a small smile and went back to grabbing clothes.

Two hours later they were on the road for the long trip to Salt Lake City, Utah. They had on the radio and the windows down as the wind blew through sweeping up Pepper's hair even though it was pulled back. They talked about her family and different things he would need to know. Pepper had to admit that so far driving with Tony hadn't been at all what she imagined. It was actually quite nice. They had casual conversation and playful banter and Tony actually said some sweet things. Despite her recent heartbreak she had to admit that driving with Tony, she was beginning to see him in a new light and she didn't mind at all.

**So leave a girl a review maybe, please? Tell me what you think of it so far. Encouragement is encouraged :p**


	2. The Family

**Wow thank you all for the reviews and follows. So I had some free time and I bring you the next chapter. We get some action in here man. Hope you all continue to enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 2: The Family**

When they arrived at Pepper's parent's house it was just after midnight. The sight of the house made Tony's jaw drop.

"Pep, why didn't you ever tell me your parents are loaded?" He asked incredulously, wondering why on Earth Pepper would keep this hidden from him.

"Because they aren't, they won the lottery first of all and you never asked." She replied grabbing her bag from the backseat of his Audi.

Tony grabbed her other bag before she could and slung it over his shoulder along with his bag.

"You don't need to do that you know." Pepper said.

"But as your loving boyfriend, I'm allowed to." He replied with a smile. Pepper rolled her eyes and walked up to the front door and knocked softly not wanting to wake the others.

The door opened a moment later to revel her mom. "Ginny! I didn't hear your car." She said embracing her daughter.

"That's because I took his." Pepper replied stepping out of the way for her mom to see Tony. He gave a warm smile and held out his hand.

"Tony meet my mom, Juliet Potts. Mom, Tony Stark, my...boyfriend."

Her mom's face morphed into one of shock and confusion.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potts." Tony said charmingly as he shook her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Please it's Juliet."

"Juliet. That's a lovely name." He said.

"Thank you. Come on in, it seems we have quite a bit to talk about tomorrow. You both must be exhausted. Ginny, honey, there is some chicken Alfredo in the fridge if you're hungry along with some pecan pie."

Tony immediately perked up. "Did you say pecan pie?"

"I did yes, made it fresh today." Juliet replied.

Tony looked to Pepper pleadingly and all but whimpered. "You can have some after we get settled in. Okay?"

"Yes!" Tony said excitedly. Juliet laughed at his excitement and directed them to the room they'd be staying in. It was very big and elegantly done. The room had its own terrace along with a couch and tv and king size bed. The walls were a warm and welcoming shade of off-white while the carpet was beige and soft.

"Is Dad up?" Pepper whispered before entering the room.

"He tried to stay up for you but he fell asleep about an hour ago. Everyone else was out hours ago."

"Who else is here?" She asked.

"Your brother and his fiancé, your sister, your uncle Mark and Aunt Abby, then grandpa Kevin and Grandma Stacy."

"Wow, that's quite a lot of people."

"Well you know what I always say, the more the merrier. And as for Tony, we'll talk about that in the morning." Her mom said.

Pepper nodded and replied, "Night mom."

"Goodnight Sweetie. I'm glad you're here." She replied and hugged Pepper giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the hall to her bedroom.

Pepper closed the door and turned around to Tony right behind her already changed. "I'm all ready, can I have pie now?" He asked. Pepper rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Down boy. Let me change first and then we'll go down and eat okay. How did you even change so quickly?"

"I can show you if you'd like." He replied with a grin. Pepper slapped his chest and side stepped away from him.

She found his clothes in a pile on the floor in the bathroom as she went in to change. "Really Tony? You can't pick up after yourself?" She tossed the clothes out of the bathroom and emerged five minutes later in sweatpants and a tank top. Tony jumped up from his spot on the couch and practically ran to the door.

"Come on Pepper, hurry up!" He said impatiently.

"Chill out. It'll still be there in two minutes." Pepper said with a roll of her eyes.

"But I want it now!" He whined.

"Well only good boys get pie." She replied walking to the door. Tony bounded behind her to the fridge downstairs and sat down at the bar waiting for Pepper to hand him a slice. As soon as it was put in front of him he no sooner had a bite in his mouth and moaned.

"Holy chocolate starfish this is amazing Pep." He said with a mouthful of pecan pie.

"Don't talk when you have food in your mouth." She reprimanded.

Three slices later Tony's sweet tooth was satisfied and e let out a yawn. They made their way upstairs to the room and were suddenly faced with a problem.

"I'll take the couch tonight." Pepper said grabbing a pillow from the bed.

"Pep, don't be ridiculous. This bed is big enough for three. We can be on complete opposite ends and never touch once. I promise I won't try anything." He said holding up a hand.

Pepper sighed. She knew he was right. "Fine." She mumbled.

Tony's face lit up and he replied, "Great!"

"But I swear, you do one thing I don't like and I'll make you suffer in ways you have never thought of." She threatened. Tony could only grin and agree with her terms. She cautiously climbed into bed and lay on her side near the edge of the bed.

"Night Pepper."

"Night Tony." She replied before closing her eyes and drifting off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony cracked open his eye and was assaulted with a bright light that was tainted red. He wondered what was turning the sun red and slowly opened both eyes. What he found at first scared him but then he relaxed after a moment. No wonder he had slept pretty well.

Pepper was curled up in his arms with her arms resting on his chest and her head was nestled beside him with some stray hairs tickling his face. He stroked her back all the while never taking his eyes off her face. The little sigh that escaped her made his heart flutter in ways it never had before. Before he knew what he was doing his lips were pressed softly to hers. Then much to his surprise Pepper awoke from her sleep but didn't smack him or push him away. Instead she pressed her lips more forcefully against his. He drew her closer wanting to taste more of her. Suddenly her body grew stiff and she jumped away from him and rolled away so frantically she fell off the be and landed with an ow.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Pepper jumped up and bit, "No I'm not okay! Why did you kiss me? What the hell was that?!"

"I seem to recall you kissing me back." He defended.

Pepper's face paled then went red with embarrassment. "God I knew being in that bed with you was a bad idea." She said angry at herself for having been convinced by Tony. She pressed a hand to her forehead and said, "Can we just...forget that happened, please."

"No I can not forget that just happened." He said a little angry.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." He said getting up from the bed and slowly walking toward her. As he spoke he advanced on Pepper who began back pedaling. "I don't want to 'pretend' to be your boyfriend Pepper. I want to really be your boyfriend. I didn't come her with you to help you, I came to get what I want and that's always been you." He said. Pepper's back ran in to a wall and she gulped as Tony continued to advance on her. "I want you Pepper." He said softly and leaned down to capture her lips. Pepper let out a small squeak before his lips captured hers and a part of her liked it. She liked kissing her boss but then she reminded herself that that was all he should be, her boss. They could be friends but she could not fall for him. She could not be his real girlfriend.

"No Tony, no. We can't do this. This can't happen."

"Why not Pepper? Is it because of Shawn?"

"No that's not it at all. It's about us. We can't do this." She said quickly.

"But why?" He pleaded.

"Because we just can't. You are my friend and my boss, that's it. We can't be more."

"I understand." He said sadly. "You don't think I can be committed to one person."

Pepper bit her lip not wanting to answer yes. Tony released his hold on her and walked to the bathroom. Pepper swallowed back the tears. She didn't mean to hurt him but even if she had said yes, not that she wanted to because she didn't like him like that, he would have eventually hurt her. Tony wasn't the type of guy that stayed interested in one thing for very long. She waded downstairs in her pajamas and was greeted by loud hello's from her family. She realized that she must have slept in late because she was always up before everyone else, especially her sister Danielle.

She went around hugging everyone and saying hello and for a moment she forgot all about Tony until her dad asked, "So where is your new boyfriend?"

"My what?" She asked confused. After she saw her dad give her a confused look it clicked into place. "Right Tony, my boyfriend. I believe he is taking a shower. Something about wanting to make a good first impression. I couldn't wait though to see everyone." She explained.

"Well breakfast is almost ready." Her mom said. "I made a breakfast casserole."

"Oh yum." She said before turning to conversation with her younger brother John, his fiancé Morgan, her younger sister Danielle, and her Dad, Seeley. Her uncle and aunt joined in the conversation in the living room and Pepper was successfully distracted until everyone's attention turned to the person who walked in the room.

He had a smile on his face but Pepper could tell it wasn't natural. "Are you going to introduce me to everyone Sweetie?" Tony asked wrapping an arm around her waist. Pepper grew stiff as his arm wrapped around her but she forced herself to look relaxed like she was supposed to.

She put on a fake smile and replied, "Of course Honey. Tony this is my brother John and his fiancé Morgan Fletcher, my sister Danielle, my Aunt

Abby and Uncle Mark, then Grandma Stacy and Grandpa Kevin, and finally my father, Seeley Potts."

Tony shook everyone's hands and said, "Pleasure to meet you all."

"Everyone, meet Tony Stark."

"So Tony, last I heard you were just my sister's hard ass of a boss. What changed?" Danielle asked. Pepper shot her sister a glare and Tony just chuckled.

"I changed." Tony answered. "I gave up the stuff in my past, and became Iron Man and it was in between all the late night healing and fixing up that I started to like her. I eventually got the courage to ask her out after her previous one went south not long after it began and she said yes. It's been steady going ever since." Tony replied honestly. He figured the only way he could change Pepper's mind was to change her family's mind and never give up trying to show her.

"You know Tony, I worked for the bureau back in the day and one thing I became pretty good at is knowing when people are lying to me and when they are just trying to get on my good side, but the way your body was relaxed and the tone of your voice tells me that everything you just said is true. With that said, I'm happy to say, welcome to our crazy family."

Tony smiled and laughed. "Thank you Mr. Potts."

"From now on just call me Seeley."

"Thanks." Tony replied with a smile.

"Breakfast is ready!" Juliet called out from the kitchen. Tony immediately let go of Pepper and ran to the food.

"He took out of here faster than Grandma clears a room." Grandpa Kevin said astonished.

Everyone just laughed and Pepper replied, "He loves to eat and now apparently he loves mom's cooking after the pie he had last night. He ate three slices."

"That's why I didn't find any!" John exclaimed. Pepper just laughed and apologized to he brother for Tony's obscenely large appetite for sweets.

Before she was able to follow everyone into the dining room adjacent the kitchen her father held her back. "Why didn't you tell us you were dating your boss? Why did you tell us you were still with that Shawn character?"

"Because I was afraid of what you guys would think. I didn't want you judging Tony based on who he was. He's different now."

"Well yeah, I could see that just in the way he kept looking at you. Has he said 'I love you' yet?"

Pepper nearly choked at the thought. "No not yet." She answered feeling sick at the thought.

"Well even though he hasn't yet it's as plain as day that he does."

"It is?" Pepper asked feeling her stomach flip at the notion.

"The way he kept looking at you while he spoke, he looked at you the way I look at your mom."

"Oh no." Pepper said.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing." Pepper said and walked away to the dining room where everyone was already seated with food on their plates. She was in shock and she was sure her face showed it too.

"There you are. We were wondering what happened to you." Tony said with a smile on his face. "I saved a seat right next to me for you." Tony said. Peppe gave him a small smile and sat beside him wordlessly. There was a weird sensation in her stomach and she didn't know how to describe it. Tony couldn't love her. There was no way. Love always complicated things and she didn't want to feel anything for him but the voice in her head kept whispering, "He loves you and you know you like it."

The week was going to be very interesting and very difficult.

** So leave another review por favor and you may just get yourselves another chapter tomorrow. :)**


	3. Girl Talk

**Well, hello again. You all are so fantastic with the reviews, keep em coming, never stop. So since you all are just so fabulous I decided why wait until tomorrow to write the next chapter when I can do it today? So I did. I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 3: Girl Talk**

"What the hell was that?" Pepper asked when she finally was able to be alone with Tony.

"Me trying to prove to you that we can work and I won't stop until you give us a chance." Tony said from the couch.

"Well you can stop."

"No I can't. I'm supposed to say stuff like that anyways. I am playing the part of your boyfriend." He defended.

"I'm going for a walk." Pepper said frustrated after she finished changing.

"Look Pep, I'm sorry but I can't let this go until something changes." Tony said. Pepper nodded silently and headed off to walk in the backyard when she ran into her sister.

"Hey sis, where ya going?" Danielle asked curiously.

"For a walk." She replied simply.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure. The company would be nice actually."

"If you wanted company why didn't you just take your sexy BF?"

"Because..." Pepper looked around and whispered, "because he's not really my boyfriend."

"What?!" Danielle exclaimed grabbing Pepper and dragging her outside to the secluded part of the yard. They sat on a bench underneath a weeping willow beside a pond filled with koi fish. "What do you mean you're not dating?"

"Look Danny, it's... Shawn and I broke up yesterday and I didn't want to come here and feel everyone's pity or have mom and dad try to set me up with someone. So I asked Tony last minute if he would play the part of my boyfriend, only come to find out this morning, he doesn't want to pretend to be my boyfriend, he really wants to be my boyfriend." Pepper said.

"So what's the problem? He's handsome, he likes you, he's got a smoking hot banging body..."

"He's my boss Danny! We can't...fondue. I mean this morning I wake up to this amazing sensation and it turns out we're cuddled in bed and he's kissing me and it was amazing, I mean I even kissed him back but I can't do it. He's not relationship material."

"You kissed and you're rejecting him?"

"Twice actually." Pepper input looking off in the distance.

"Why the hell aren't you going for it? He likes you and he came here with you to prove that! Everyone can see it in his eyes Ginny! That man is infatuated with you! What is your problem?"

"I'm afraid!" She interrupted. "Okay, there. I'm afraid I'll completely fall for him and he'll do something and I'll get hurt and that I'll have to quit the job I love because of something I indulged my heart in." Pepper said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ginny. You're punishing yourself because of your poor judgement with other relationships. You're afraid to put your heart out again and get it smacked around."

"You're right, I am. I didn't even like Shawn! I went out with him to get over Tony and then eventually we just lost that spark but it was just routine and then he broke up with me because of Tony. Because he's always been my priority. He's always number one because of my feelings and my sense of loyalty. And we're terrific friends and I've seen the best of friends get in to a relationship and it completely destroys them. I can't do that."

"And sometimes their relationship is amazing because of that friendship. Ginny you're missing out on something amazing because of what ifs and your fears. You can't let them rule your life. Just give him a chance Ginny. Trust me, it won't go south. That man would move heaven and Earth for you." Her sister said with an encouraging smile and rub on the back. She got up and left Pepper alone under the tree to ponder what she'd just said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After hours of being out with all the other bridesmaids trying on the dresses and having dinner, Pepper was relieved to finally be home. When she walked through the door with her sister and future sister in-law she heard laughter coming from the living room and followed it. All the guys and her mom were playing phase ten. Tony was laughing with her mom over something her uncle had done.

A warm feeling ran through her and a smile crept up on her face. Tony must have felt her presence and turned around.

"Hey! You're back finally!" He said excitedly. He came bounding up to her and swiftly kissed her and had her in his arms before she could even react and just as quickly as she was entangled she found herself untangled and being pulled toward the coffee table they were all sitting around.

"Have you played this game before Pepper? It's called phase ten and it's fantastic." Pepper sat beside Tony and allowed him to pull her to his side and keep an arm around her.

"Yes I have." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah, she only kicks my ass every time we play." John said with a scoff.

"Reeeeaaalay?" Tony asked dramatically.

"Yeah, every time we play she always wins." John said with a shake of his head. "It's ridiculous. She's like a card wizard."

Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well you all enjoy your game, I'm going to go change and hit the hay, I'm exhausted."

Pepper stood up and was about to leave before Tony spoke up, "What? No goodnight kiss for your beloved boyfriend?"

Pepper knew she was stuck. She gave him a smile and leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight honey."

Before she was able to get up Tony caught her arm and pulled her down until his lips crashed on to hers. After a moment he pulled away and Pepper almost didn't want him to.

"Night Honey, I'll be up soon." He said sweetly.

"Good luck with your game. Night mom, dad. Night Grammy and grandpa. Night John, Danielle, Morgan, Uncle Mark and Aunt Stacy." She said before retiring upstairs to her room. Instead of changing and going to bed she started herself a warm bubble bath to relax and gather her thoughts.

Her mind raced as she thought of all of the kisses Tony kept stealing and how each time her heart did a weird flippy thing. Maybe her sister was right. Maybe she was just too hung up on all the what ifs that she was missing out on something that could be amazing. She didn't notice when she drifted off and the next thing she was aware of was being pulled out of the tub. When she opened her eyes a crack she saw Tony but her lack of clothing didn't even register in her mind and she drifted back to sleep. When she awoke again she found herself once again snuggled in Tony's arms in a pair of her shorts and tank top. She hated herself for feeling so comfortable and at peace in his arms and only briefly did it cross her mind that she hadn't put on clothes, let alone made it out of the tub on her own. She filed it away to question him about it in the morning and drifted back off to sleep once more, content to be in his arms.

**Review Time! :) leave a review please my dears. It'll definetely make the worst day in the history of worst days for me alot better. I'm glad you all are enjoying reading it. I'm having quite a bit of fun with all of this. This stuff is quite new to me. The muse really wants to see Pepper battle Tony every step of the way apparently. **


	4. Breaking Slowly

**As long as you all keep reviewing as fast as you do I'll keep posting as fast as I do. So I have the next chapter and we're close to the end already. Thanks for everything guys. I'm so grateful. :)**

**Chapter 4: Breaking Slowly**

When Tony woke up the next morning Pepper was no where in sight. He got up and padded to the bathroom in his sweats. He hadn't bothered with a shirt mainly because it had gotten wet trying to pull Pepper out of the tub blindly. He found her in the bathroom putting on make-up and for a minute he leaned up against the doorway to just look at her. She was wearing jeans and a nice blouse. Her hair was down and to Tony she was the epitome of true beauty.

"Stop staring, it's unbecoming." Pepper said briefly looking at him through the mirror. Tony gave a small smile and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"You look beautiful you know." He said softly.

"Thanks." She replied flatly. "I'm going out for breakfast with John and Danny. We're having Panera." She said with mock excitement.

Tony snickered and began staring at Pepper again. "So uh Tony, maybe you can help fill in my little memory blank. The last thing I can remember from last night is taking a bath then this morning I woke dressed, and in bed. Any idea what happened?"

"Pepper, I've been trained to repair a V8 engine with nothing but a pair of plyers and a wrench. I think I can get you out of a tub, dry you off, and get you into some clothes without...looking." He said.

"So you did do that." She mused aloud.

"Yeah. You were completely out. I tried shaking you awake and calling your name but you were just out so I grabbed a towel and very carefully was able to pull you out. You're very light you know. Then with much trouble and a lot of time I was able to dry you off while trying to keep my hands off the more...sensitive areas. After that was a piece of cake."

Pepper cleared her throat and said in a small voice, "Thanks."

Tony smiled and nodded. "You've done the same for me before."

Pepper chuckled and nodded. "That I have. I'll see you later Tony. Remember we have the rehearsal dinner tonight."

Tony kissed her cheek as she walked through the door and for a moment she paused and just looked at him. And he could have sworn he saw a flash of affection in her eyes but then she was gone and he was left to wonder.

Tony had never felt more frustrated in his life but he wasn't ready to give up on Pepper yet. He knew she had to feel something. She had kissed him of her own accord. He went into the bathroom and showered before walking downstairs just in time for breakfast. Juliet had made western omelets and hash browns. Tony knew he had a problem but he was too addicted to her cooking and he didn't care. It was the best homemade food he'd ever had and Juliet seemed to like his enthusiasm for her cooking. He loved all of her family and how he was able to get along with them well. They were the family he'd never had the chance to have. He was going to go out with her Dad later to go look at guns and shoot. Tony knew without JARVIS' targeting system he was the worst shot ever but he liked the chance to get to bond with her dad.

He watched some different shows on TLC with Juliet and Grandma Stacy then played a game of chess with Grandpa Kevin and went out and played badminton with Juliet,Mark,Abby, Morgan, and Seeley. Tony had admittedly never played but he enjoyed spending time with everyone and it turned out he was actually quite good. When Pepper and her siblings got back they were all in the formal living room playing catch phrase. Tony invited Pepper to sit beside him excitedly and pulled her to his side running his fingers up and down her side as he remained focused on the game.

"No no. It's a phrase that has to do with things chickens lay but you call people when it's gone bad." Morgan tried to explain.

"Rotten egg!" Tony yelled excitedly.

"Yes!" She yelled and all but threw the device to Mark who sat beside her.

"Hey, way to go Tony."

He beamed a smile at her and quickly stole a kiss from her.

"Thanks honey." Tony said sweetly in her ear. He heard her swallow and was proud that he was making her flustered. What he didn't know was that with each kiss and smile Pepper was slowly coming undone and she was just about unraveled completely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Come on Tony we can't be late for the rehearsal dinner." Pepper said trying to hurry him along. She hadn't even finished her make-up because she kept trying to get him moving.

"Chillax Pep, we'll get there on time." He said reassuringly. He was buttoning up his suit jacket and looking over himself in the mirror. When he turned around he accidentally smacked into Pepper who lost her footing and fell. Tony reached out and caught her before her back could hit the ground and for a moment they both stared into the other's eyes.

Pepper cleared her throat and said, "Nice catch."

"Thanks." He replied still caught up in her eyes. As he continued gazing Pepper was able to see just what her dad had been talking about. He was gazing at her with such affection and intensity that it was painstakingly clear how he felt.

Pepper felt a pang go through her chest telling her to kiss him but another voice in her head kept screaming, "No! It'll ruin you! You can never go back!" But on the one hand they wouldn't be able to go back if she said no. Pepper wasn't ready to decide and instead looked down and asked, "Can you put me on my feet please."

Tony wordlessly complied and set her on her feet dejected. "I'll see you downstairs." She said softly. Tony nodded and looked down. He felt something warm press against his cheek and he quickly looked up surprised. Pepper gave him a small smile and walked away grabbing her purse. Before she shut the door she met Tony's gaze and gave him another reassuring smile.

When the door shut Tony finally allowed the smile he had been holding in engulf his face. "Yes!" He said with a small fist pump in victory. He knew he was getting closer. That was the first touch she had done on her own without any situation demanding it. It was of her own will and Tony knew he was close to getting her, he just had to keep pushing and eventually she'd be his.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rehearsal dinner was going smoothly so far. The entire time Tony had had one hand on her thigh and she hadn't glared at him or pushed him away. Every chance he could he stole a kiss from her. Whether it was leaving the table, coming back, or just anywhere it seemed okay he did and he never wanted to stop. When they got back home she didn't say a word of protest about the both of them sleeping on the bed and she didn't do anything when he kissed her goodnight and pulled her into his arms. Tony was positive that by the end of the day tomorrow she would finally be his.

**So another chapter done and I'll be working on the next one shortly. So review pretty please :)**


	5. Wedding Day

**You all are just too good to me. Most of you who have read my stories know I've never updated this quick ever and never twice in one day...twice. Reason being, one of the fears I've had as a child is happening to my family and since I'm the oldest I'm the rock so writing is my outlet. It's the only way for me to...cope I guess. So I'm just letting you all know not to get used to it for all my other stories. This one will be finished come tomorrow. We have one chapter left. Wow this note it's becoming very long, sorry. I shall send you off now for what you came for. I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 5: Wedding Day**

Tony woke just minutes before Pepper and looked at her again. He watched her face as she slept and ghosted his fingers across her face. She stirred at his light touch and her eyes fluttered open. Tony just smiled at her as her eyes found his.

Nothing was said but she gave him a smile and quickly close the distance between them until her lips were pressed soundly to his. Tony was taken off guard but quickly molded in to the kiss. His heart fluttered and he drew Pepper into his arms. When she pulled back he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Is that finally the yes I've been wanting?" He asked hopefully.

Pepper smiled and kissed him again. It was such a heated and passionate kiss that Tony was thrown for a loop. His head was swimming and he didn't know if he should say anything.

"I-"

"Don't say anything." Pepper said quickly pressing a finger to his lips. He smiled and kissed her finger. Pepper smiled and took a deep breath looking down temporarily before meeting his eyes again. "You've been so...patient with me these last few days. Never pushing me directly while still pushing me with every touch and look. I'm sorry Tony.

My own fears were keeping me from saying yes but seeing you here, with my family I know that that is all they are. Just what ifs keeping me from something that could be amazing. And there is something else I realized with the help of my dad. You love me."

Tony's eyes widened and he started to say a whole bunch of random words trying to disprove what she said but Pepper only smiled knowingly and said, "Don't deny it."

He sighed and said, "I do. Love you that is."

Pepper smiled and whispered, "Good, because I've always loved you." She placed a searing kiss on his lips before he could respond and he eagerly kissed her back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony felt on cloud nine as he left with Pepper's dad to go to the 7-11 down the street to pick up teriyaki beef jerky.

"So Tony, what exactly are you hoping to do by dating my daughter?"

"To make her happy Sir, I mean Seeley." Tony replied honestly.

"Do you have any future plans?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm not the planning type, that's Pepper. She's the one who's been planning and running my life. I live for the moment."

"At least your honest Tony, I appreciate that." Tony smiled.

"I like you Seeley. You're a cool guy and a great father. Your whole family is amazing really. I've really felt welcome this week. It's like the family I always wished to have."

"We'll you're welcome back here anytime."

"I'll probably take you up on that. Juliet's cooking is superb. I feel like a junkie anxious for his next fix when it comes to her food." Tony admitted with a laugh. Seeley laughed as well and pulled in to the 7-11.

"I'll fill up on gas and you run in and get the jerky." Seeley said. Tony nodded and got out of the silver pickup truck.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He tugged at his tie around his neck wanting it to be loosened but re-tightened it knowing he had to keep it on for a while longer. He was sitting in the pews beside Seeley and Juliet in the front row waiting to see Pepper come walking down the isle in her bridesmaid dress. He had seen a glimpse of her earlier and his breath had been taken away. He had come to try and get a kiss from her but had been pushed away by another bridesmaid who had opened the door just enough to give Tony a glimpse of Pepper. Hair down and curled, short and smooth pink dress, and of course those heels that always gave him something to stare at. He had managed to catch her eye and smiled.

Finally she was making her way down the isle with some guy but Tony didn't care because the entire time her eyes were locked on his and she had a bright smile on her face. The entire ceremony they kept looking at each other. Sharing smiles, giggles, and looks. She tried paying attention but he always found a way to draw her attention back to him.

When the ceremony was over Tony rushed to Pepper and surprise attacked her with his lips.

"God I've missed you."

"Tony, I saw you this morning. It's only been eight hours."

"Yeah and I've had to wait eight hours to do that with my girlfriend." He said with a smile.

Pepper laughed and gave him a chaste kiss. "Come on, we have a party to go to."

"It's not a party until I walk in." Tony said with a smirk. Pepper shook her head and rolled her eyes. Tony just laughed and took her hand in his.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Come on pleaaaasssseeeee." Tony begged.

"No."

"Come on Pepper please please please."

"Tony,no."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because you've had enough chocolate. If I let you go back up to the fountain you'll come back in a sugar coma."

"No I won't." He protested. Seeley and Juliet just laughed at them.

"This is my typical everyday life now. Taking care of a child."

"A child you love." He said with a grin.

"Oh, so you said them?" Juliet asked with interest.

"Technically I confronted him and then he said it and then I said it back." Pepper corrected.

"Wow, way to kill the moment there Pep." Tony said teasingly.

"Oh please." Pepper retorted taking a bite of cake.

"You two definitely act like a couple who's been together for a while. " Seeley said with a laugh.

"Actually Dad there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked.

"I've only been dating Tony for less than a day. Please don't be mad. I didn't want you guys to know about my bad breakup Shawn on Sunday and pity me or try to set me up so I asked Tony to come here and pretend to be my boyfriend."

"That was a mighty convincing act." Seeley said.

"That's because I wasn't pretending sir. Everything I've said and done these past few days has been nothing but the complete and honest truth."

"I'm the one who's been fighting him and myself. I was afraid to not be pretending to be his girlfriend. But he never gave up trying even after I said no and this morning I finally gave in and said yes. I'm sorry for lying to you both." Pepper apologized.

"Me too." Tony said.

Juliet and Seeley looked at each other then back to Tony and Pepper and Juliet spoke. "While we're not happy you lied to us in the first place we're just glad you're both happy now."

"Thank you." Pepper said with a smile. Juliet took her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"But next time you plan on having a fake boyfriend, don't grab someone who really does like you." Her mom said with a smile.

"She better not plan on having another boyfriend, real or fake, I don't care I'll put him through hell." Tony said.

"I'll help." Seeley chimed in. Tony grinned and high-fived him.

"Care to join me on the dance floor Pep? They're playing a slow song calling our name. Can you hear it? It's calling, Pepperony!"

"First of all, you've given that some thought I see and secondly, please don't call us that again." Pepper dead-panned.

"I thought it was cute." Juliet said with a smile.

Tony grinned and replied, "Thank you Juliet."

Pepper rolled her eyes and took Tony's offered hand. As they danced slowly Tony gazed at her with a smile that reached his eyes.

"Remember the first time we did this?" He asked.

"How could I forget?" Pepper replied with a roll of her eyes. "You embarrassed me in front of everyone I work with."

"Oh please. You're such a drama queen." He said dismissively.

"I learned from the best honey." She quipped.

"Well played Potts."

"Thank you." She answered with a victorious smile.

"You know I'm really glad you said yes because now I'm allowed to do this." He said and dipped her down before planting a kiss on her lips. It left her breathless and wanting more but it was neither the time nor place so instead she settled for a short and equally passionate kiss.

"God you're so amazing." Tony whispered looking down at her for a moment before pulling her back up. Her cheeks were a furious shade of red and Tony wanted to laugh. She looked absolutely adorable flustered.

"I'm going to enjoy doing that much more once we're back home." He said with a grin.

"Will you excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom." She said.

"Sure." He watched her go with a smile on his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pepper was less than thrilled. She really didn't want to have to do it but her sister had insisted and dragged her up. She stood in the middle of a crowd waiting for Morgan to toss her bouquet. All the women around her were hyped up and she wanted to go sit down with Tony. She watched as the flowers sailed in the air and cursed her luck as they came sailing almost right into her arms. She groaned. Out of everyone there she had to be the one to catch it. She didn't even want it. She had only started dating twelve hours ago. She was focused on the first date, not getting married. Everyone around told her how lucky she was and how they wished they had caught it and Pepper was more than willing to give it away. As she walked back to Tony she saw a silly grin on his face and beat him to the chase.

"Not one word from you Stark or you'll be on the couch." She growled. Tony just laughed and wrapped his arm around her. They walked outside to send off the bride and groom. Pepper knew she'd be seeing them before they left for Hawaii but joined the tunnel nonetheless.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Tony said his goodbye to John and Morgan Potts he thanked them for welcoming him and promised to see them come thanksgiving. He kept his arm wrapped securely around Pepper's waist keeping her side pressed to him. They bid everyone goodnight after the newlyweds left saying they needed their sleep for the long drive tomorrow.

As they got comfortable in bed Tony drew her closer and watched curiously as she laid her hand on his arc reactor and traced the skin around it. He watched her in the soft glow and couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

"You're beautiful you know." He spoke breaking the silence. Even in the dark he could see her blush. He chuckled and brushed a hand through her hair resting his palm on her cheek. He moved toward her and kissed her sweetly.

"Goodnight Pepper." He said softly.

"Goodnight Tony." She replied. She snuggled into his chest and let out a sigh. Before too long she was asleep and Tony followed suit.

**So guys, what did you think? They're finally together! Yay! I'm sure I'm not the only saying, well it's about time. The muse finally agreed to let them have their happy ending...sorta. The end will actually come tomorrow, so yeah. Leave me a review please guys. You're all spectacular, I appreciate you all:)**


	6. Closer

**Well all this is it. Thank you all so much for everything. I am truly grateful. :) so I hope you all enjoy this final chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Closer**

"Hey you, time to wake up." Pepper said sweetly. Tony groaned and reached around blindly until he grabbed hold of Pepper and pulled her to him.

"Tony. " Pepper said softly but firmly.

"Mmm." He groaned just pulling her closer until she was pressed against him.

Pepper chuckled and pressed a few kisses on his face avoiding his lips purposely then untangled herself from his arms and rolled back off the bed. Tony groaned and flailed his arms around wildly searching for her and moaned when he couldn't find her. Pepper crossed her arms and laughed.

With a groan Tony pulled himself up and out of bed and stalked over to Pepper. "You missed you know."

"Actually I don't think I did. I got exactly what I wanted." She said with a proud smile.

"Is that so?" He asked with an eyebrow raised as he began to chase her. It didn't take him long to trap her body between his and the wall and with a cocky grin went in for the kill. Tony quickly lost track of time as he kissed Pepper but he really didn't care. He was happy to finally be allowed to kiss her and hold her and have what had been forbidden for so long.

Pepper was the one to finally pull away and slip out of his grasp. "Tony, we have to pack up and get ready to leave." She tried to reason.

"We can stay longer then." He retorted.

"My mom said waffles, and eggs would be ready in a minute. The waffles have strawberries, chocolate chips, and whipped cream."

She saw the immediate change in his attitude as he threw on a shirt and left the room in a haste. She chuckled and shook her head walking after him.

Her mom had of course switched up the fruit for her waffles and gave her blueberries. The omelets were made with four cheeses and mushrooms. Everyone found entertainment in how quickly and how much Tony was eating. Her mom had had to make another omelet for him after he had already eaten two and two waffles. Even she was curious as to where he put it all.

"You'd think with how much you eat that Ginny doesn't feed you." Seeley observed.

"She feeds me." Tony defended through a mouthful of omelet before she could answer.

"How many times have I told not to talk with food in your mouth?"

"Sorry." He said taking a bite of his waffle. Pepper glared at him and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"You'd think you two were married with how you act." Grandpa Kevin said as he drank some milk.

"Certainly feels that way sometimes." Pepper muttered. "He's such a child." She said. Tony knew it was an empty insult and just smiled.

"And yet you've stuck around this long."

"If I hadn't I'm pretty sure you'd still be a mess, well, more than you are now anyways." She said with a grin.

Everyone laughed at the table as they watched the two interact. "Hey! I'm not a mess." He defended.

"Then why did I find you crying in your workshop because of some character on Bones dying?" She asked challengingly.

"First off Vincent Nigel Murray was not some character. He was my favorite intern and he was murdered! Plus don't try and pretend you haven't done that before. You cried while watching a commercial for some cleaning thing."

"Okay one it was oxiclean and two it was an old one with Billy Mayes."

"Alright you two, settle down." Uncle Mark said with a chuckle.

"Would you like me to make you some sandwiches for the drive home?" Juliet asked sweetly.

Tony's head whipped up and all he had to do was look at Juliet and she left with a laugh.

"Ham or Turkey honey?" She asked Tony popping her head in the room.

"Ham please." He said with a smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the time Tony got out of the bathroom freshly showered and changed Pepper had finished packing all their stuff and remade the bed.

"We'll it's about time. We're supposed to be leaving in ten minutes."

"Can we bring your mom back with us? You know, so she can be my personal chef." Pepper laughed knowing he was serious.

"No Tony. She has a job and family here."

"Well she can have a better job and us."

"Sorry honey, but no."

"Dang it. I'm going to miss all those delicious home cooked meals. Why don't you ever cook?" Tony whined.

"Maybe because I'm too busy doing your job." She answered teasingly.

"Well played."

"Come on, everyone is waiting for us downstairs." She said grabbing her bags and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Tony called out rushing to her.

"What?" She asked alarmed.

"I forgot something."

"What?"

"This." He said with a smile and leaned down to capture her lips. Pepper smiled and kissed him back.

"Come on Tiger."

"Actually it's Tony." He corrected playfully.

Pepper punched him playfully and opened the door to head downstairs. Tony grabbed his bag and followed after her. It only took but a minute to put their bags away in the car and then the hard part came, saying goodbye. Pepper got a little teary eyed as she said goodbye to her mom and dad and promised they would visit soon.

As she hugged her sister goodbye she whispered in her ear,"Thank you."

Danielle nodded and hugged tighter. As Tony went around giving out goodbye hugs and back claps he lingered not wanting to say goodbye to the only true family he'd ever had. Taking a break from Iron Man had been nice but he knew he couldn't stay away forever. The simple life where no one was trying to get a photo of him simply wasn't the life he was able to have. He was happy to know that there was one place he could go to escape his life and live peacefully and in private. Their closest neighbor lived a mile away and the closet store was 7-11 that was still a seven mile drive.

As he drove around the circle he honked and they both waved goodbye to all the smiling faces. Pepper sighed as they got on the main road and Tony took one hand off the wheel and covered hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry Pep, thanksgiving is only a month away. Thirty-three days to be exact."

"I know but I just hate leaving. I love visiting but I'm horrible at goodbyes, I always cry."

"Well you'll always have me." Pepper gave him a smile and kissed his hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now we have a long drive ahead of us and you're both the DJ and the navigator so put some tunes on girl." Pepper laughed and turned on the radio. It was some station but the song they were playing was 'Highway to Hell'.

Pepper looked out the window and smiled. She was happy with the way the week turned out. Tony had managed to find a way to draw himself even closer to her heart than he already was and she knew now that everything that had kept her from him were just fears that weren't even true. She stole a glance at him banging his hands on the wheel and singing along and smiled.

THE END

**so guys if you be so kind one last time to leave a review I would appreciate that so much**.


End file.
